Unspoken
by Hinoiri Lwin
Summary: He tried to composed his beating heart, because he feel that he will regret it if he doesn't tell her the things he wanted to say all this years. He doesn't need anymore regrets. It was amazing just how much her smile and warm, warm hand can affected him. But now his fear was gone and he softly smiled back at her.「Episode 12th spin-off」


Shintarou cursed Takane from the bottom from his heart because for the love of flying pigs it's freaking hot here and he was burning. Literally.

The concrete beneath him feels so hot even through his red, thick soled pair of sneakers. His thick, _thick_ red jersey also didn't help to increase his chance to feel at least a little bit cool. Sunlight blared over his head and Shintaro started to plan the easiest route for his escapes without the possibility of being caught. Sounds of cicadas were really annoying and he can not concentrate because the heat basically burning his brain alive.

If not for Takane and her vicious tendencies to blackmail him every chances she's got, he wouldn't be here—walking under this inhuman heat.

It such a pity though, after all his beloved computer and air conditioner were waiting for him back home. And don't forget a lots of chilled cola. Damn he really want to go back to his room. But there's no way that he could continue to live in peace if that folders were open for public so he keep on trotted sluggishly with a frown etched on his face. Takane and her treats were not something to mess about; and he already learned it the hard way.

"Man. This heat just unbelievable. Who's the hell sane enough to walk under this kind of weather?" he muttered quietly as he stomped on the seething asphalt. Sweats trailing down his face as the heat began to increase even more.

"And where the hell we supposed to meet?" He recalled that they were saying something remotely close to _inside_ and _a town park_ but he can't see anything beside trees and another trees around. After a lot of sweats and curses he started to wander his eyes to his surroundings and tried to catch any familiar figures.

Luckily just a few meters ahead, he saw a petite figure with a mop of chocolate brown hairs that he know so well. She was sitting on a bench while humming a weird tune to herself as she played with the hem of her white one-piece. Without noticing it, his lips formed a soft smile as he gazed to the bubbly girl that had saved his patheic self numerous time. He walked towards her figure with a light steps.

"Sorry, I'm late. Hang on—it's just you here?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. He moved even closer while observing his long time friend closely. It was thoughtfull of her to wear a white one-piece and left her red scarft behind for the time being. She will get a heatstroke if she still insist on wearing that thick scarft of her. Not to mention a change once in a while is not really a bad idea. He had to admit that she looked very cute wearing that simple white one-piece.

Ayano smiled that smile of hers, "Ehehe, looks like it. But wait—It's just you too?"

"Hm, they said that Momo takes forever to get ready. They will catch up though as fast as they can. Momo can be a pain in the ass as long as her face involved." He remarked sourly while he remember his sister back home.

"As expected from a girl..." she said as she smiled widely with hands laced behind her back.

* * *

They were sitting next to each other. Head faced anything but each other as the summer heat ruthlessly roasted their sweaty skin. The distance between was too far and Shintaro blamed his inability to start up a decent conversation. That, and Ayano was being too queit today for his liking.

"But really, it's really hot in here." He stated out the obvious and his companion only smiled at him.

"It is, that's the middle of summer for you. The heat will burn your skin raw." She said humorously as she played with the hem of her dress. A couple of minutes had passed but still no sign of the others and the akward chemistry between them was not helping.

Shintaro tilted his head upwards, the heat kissed his slightly pale skin. Leaves blocked his vison from the glaring sun though. They were really lucky to found such a nice place to take shelter under. "I'm dying here. I wish I was home." He complained with a sour face when he remembered his sweet; _sweet_ room and his computer that he left back home.

"Sheesh, there you are! Saying such a nonsense again." she pouted and then glared playfully at her dying friend. "You need to go out from that room of yours more. It's not good for your health—you need more sunshine, Shintaro!" Ayano beamed at him.

He felt heat rising to his face, so he shifted his head before Ayano can see his flushed face. _She's such a worry wart_, he thought fondly while unconsciously let a soft smile adorned his face. "I don't think I need more sunshine in this kind of weather though."

Ayano looked startled for a minute, then laughed.

"Hehe, I think you right."

After that the conversation between them ended and the mood pretty much thrown out of the window. There was silence with sounds of cicadas chriping simultaneously through the thousand of trees. It was uncomfortable that they feel the urge to at least say something but unable to. Both of them were struggling with their mind to just relax and enjoy this moment, because no one knows what will happen next. They should have known this more than anyone.

Shintaro want to smacked his face hard if he'd given the chance because after everthing that happened between them; he couldn't even voiced a simple _"I'm sorry."_ to the girl that he had hurt numerous time back in the past. He want to tell her many things. So many things—but first he want to apologize. Ayano was the same. Even though she's already apologized back in the daze, for her it was not enough to erased the pain that her companion had felt for the past two years. She was selfish, she wanted to save so many life by sacrificing herself without thinking over the impact of her death to those close to her.

They kept shifting their eyes because it was hard to maintain their emotions in check. It was frustating to say, the words they want to convey were stuck at their throats. Both of them already on their limit. They tried to blocked an annoying voice that screamed at them to stop being such a coward and _say something _but it was no avail. So with a little strength left, they abandoned their ego and encourage their heart to convey all the feelings they have kept inside.

_This is it—no turning back_, they thought.

* * *

"_Nee—"_

"_Na—"_

To think that both of them were thinking of the same thing was shocking. They can't helped but stared at each other for a moment before they finally came back to their sense.

"Ah. Sorry" Ayano touched her mouth, shocked— and watches him from the corner of her eyes.

Shintarou cursed the bad timing and murmured, "No. My bad. It's just—" he halted.

"Huh? What is it?" now she's fully fixed her gaze at the man sitting beside her. Ayano's has the feelings that whatever he want to say, it must be important.

"I—I want to—" he stammered, feeling nervous all over again. He tried to composed his beating heart, because he feel that he will regret it if he doesn't tell her the things he wanted to say all this years. He doesn't need anymore regrets.

Like they were connected by invisble strings, Ayano can felt his uncertainity and fear shadowed him. Then she smiled—that smile he loved so much. She touch his hand and held it tightly against her smaller one. It was amazing just how much her smile and warm, _warm_ hand affected him. But now his fear was gone and he softly smiled back at her.

"I don't want to regret anything—" he said then, "So I want to tell you the things that I've kept for years." Shintarou didn't know who moved first but now they were just inches apart with hands joined together. He brushed her hair fondly from her face and smiled again.

"Thank you, for pulling me out from my solitude." he stared into the depth of her eyes, "Thank you, for not giving me up." he touched her face, "Thank you, for breaking my walls." And finally he closed his eyes and joined their forheads together, "But most of all—thank you, for staying with me all this time."

Ayano felt her eyes flooded with tears each time he touches her and whispered those words into her ears.

"Shintaro I'm—"

He touched her lips, and smiled again, "I'm not finished—" his grip over her hands tightened, "I'm sorry, for all the things I did that hurt you." he paused, and then gazed into her eyes again, "I'm sorry, for being a jerk to you. I guess it can't be helped huh?" he chuckled a little, "I'm sorry, for slapping away your hand that evening. I am really regretted it. Even now."

"You don't have to—"

He smiled painfully, "But I did. I regretted it every night. I asked myself over and over again—why I did such a thing to the person that so important to me. I'm such a idiot. And I want to tell you that I had never mean what I said—I'm just a coldhearted fool. What did you expect from me?" he said bitterly.

He recalled that time on their way back from school, the sun was setting over the dusk and he cursed his past self because god he was so stupid. Another memories flashed through his mind and the pain forced him to shut his eyes before opened them back.

"You know, there was still one thing that I regretted the most—it haunts me everyday and I was forced to lamented it over and over again until I was too tired to blamed myself." His voice was hoarse, and he began to falling apart.

"I'm sorry—I'm sorry for being a coldhearted jerk and easily ignores your tears. I'm sorry for not being able to saw through that smile of yours when I had known from the start that it was faked. I'm sorry for not being there when you need me the most and—"

"—I really am sorry for not noticing anything." He cried out with such a broken voice that made her heart tight and her eyes burned. Ayano was torn—she's never knew that Shintaro, that her important person was hurting so badly. Because of her. Her heart squeezed painfully as tears blurred her vision.

"Shintaro—no, no it's not like that. I had known from the beginning. You don't have to worry, I'd know you more than anyone remember?" Ayano clinged to him desperately while looking deep into his slitted eyes, "That's why—please, _please_ stop crying."

_Huh?_

_He was.. crying?_

He didn't realized it at first, but droplets of tears already pouring out from his eyes. It's hot against his skin and trailing down his face continuously. Ayano too, he noticed had tears marring her flushed face. He hated it when she cry—her cries made him feel like shit. Shintaro wiped her tears away and chuckled a little, "Why the hell are you crying too?"

Ayano cries even louder and pressed her head into his chest, "Of course I am! Stupid Shintaro.."

"Okay fine. It's my falut. There, stop crying please—I hate it when you cry." He held her even closer and started to caress her hair.

"Hmm… I'd try." She mumbled through the fabric of his chlothes and hugged him even tighther, "I'm also sorry you know—for letting you go through such a pain. I'm so stupid after all, I failed as a friend, ne?" she chocked a sobs.

"What the—I told you to stop crying didn't I? Sheesh, I can't belive you…" he wiped her tears again and pressed his forhead to hers.

"But—I really am so sorry, it was so selfish for me to disappear just like that without saying a proper goodbye. It's so cruel of me to hurt you that you—that you choose to.." her tears just wont stop, no matter how hard she tried it keep on falling and falling down just like waterfall.

Shintarou slightly knocked their forheads together, "Stop it. You know that I'd never blamed you. What you did was selfless—not selfish. And I understood now. Everything's already over, and what's important for me is that you are here by my side. Nothing else matters."

Her eyes widening for a fraction of seconds and gradually became softer, "Hmm.. thank you Shintaro. For everything."

Seeing her smile warmed his body, but the tears wont stop ruining her face no matter how much he tried to wipe it.

"Stop crying, please." He pleaded.

Ayano laughed hoarsely, "I can't. They just wont stop."

Something clicked inside his head, and he held the crying woman even closer. He need to stop her tears.

"I will help you." He said while caressed her face.

His touch was so tender; her heart started to beating so fast against her ribcage that she was afraid that it would exploded.

"How so, Shintaro?"

He smiled tenderly, "Just close your eyes."

And she did.

Shintaro smiled before closing his eyes and slowly leaned forward. He's not an expert at this, but neither did she. It was the first time for both of them, but when their lips touched with each other they suddenly forget all the pain they had endured in the past. Her soft, warm lips, enchated him and he can't restrained himself from exploring her warm cavern with eager tongue. She _tasted like chocolate and a little bit of mint_, he thought. Ayano was startled for a seconds but then she returned the kiss with all her might. He kissed her again and again, each kiss more intense than the last. He wrapped his arms around her slender built and felt the warmth radiated from her skin.

Their kiss lasted for a minute and then when it was hard to breath they parted fom each other though unwillingly. Shintaro leaned his forhead against hers and she can feel his warm breath breeze across her face. No one was talking, they just gazed into each other and found themselves lost in the depth of their patner eyes. Shintarou gaze was intense, and she can feel her heart beating furiously inside her chest. _I wonder if he can feel it too_, she thought while smiling.

"I did it." He suddenly said from nowhere and then grinned softly at her. "I stopped your tears."

Ayano just smiled happily, "You did it! You are really amazing after all Shintaro."

The looked on each other and then broke into a fit of laughter. Both of their face were flushed red from the heat. Happy smiles etched on their faces and for the first time in a long time they feel genuinely happy.

* * *

"_Nee, Shintaro."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Thank you. I love you."_

_His smile was soft and she feel warm inside._

"_I love you too."_

* * *

Author's note:

I have no excuses but I loved ShinAya so much and I can't stand episode 12th because the lack of chemistry between them. Thank you for reading minna-san, I'm sorry for the bad grammar and typo(s). Feel free to leave some comment, mata ne~


End file.
